Reunion In Death :
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven ! :) Edited ;)


**A/N** : I am back with a OS , Inspired by a Novel ! Planned to post long ago but Lazy to pen down :P

* * *

**~ : Reunion In Death : ~**

**/\**

**/\**

**.**

**.**

.

He cursed it all. Cursed his life like never before. Cursed the world like never before.

What had he asked for? What little had he wanted? As soon as he had seen her, a year back, all he had wanted for her was to gaze upon him lovingly.

All he had ever wanted was for her to shine that smile on him. All he had wanted was that she fill his life with the radiant luck and charm she had in her. That was all he had asked of her at that time, and if he remembered correctly, she had said yes, right? Then why, a month ago , she left him like this? Why did she break his heart in pieces?

**Na rulao tum mujhe , yun mujhe , tum mujhe**

**Na sazaa do tum mujhe , yun mujhe , tum mujhe**

He needed to get a grip. A grip of life that only she knew how to provide. He had been losing himself. week by week, he had been becoming only 'vivek'. None of his closest friends could tell how different vivek was before .It was only her entry, that brought him back from the sparkling façade that was him. She had made him human. Made him a bundle of errors. But with those errors, she had brought in new horizons. She had brought in innumerous promises, that he made to himself. She made him want to promise her his life. She made him want to promise them a life. She brought in the strength he needed to keep the superman façade going. She was the reason he could keep , the covetous stunt king tag much honestly than he was doing previously. And he couldn't hope for more. He could only hope for her strength. That was all. And what had happened to that strength now?

**Tere pyaar mein…mein jalu..yun jalu is tarah**

**Aaja baahon mein tu meri bujha de dil ki yeh pyaas**

Still he wished... He wished and prayed like a mad man. Hours after he was left rotting in the abyss of the night, he wished all of it to be a lie. He wished she never uttered those last words. . He wished that she didn't stab it with words like he was no good... ... that he didn't have a name anymore... He wished these all excuses for himself. He didn't sleep. More correctly, he couldn't sleep. He just paced back and forth, burning holes in the carpet, negating everything she had just said. His cheeks, his mouth, all felt hot with the salty water that was flowing, yet he dreamed with open eyes. He dreamed that she smiled at the Valentine gifts. He dreamed that she hugged the soft toy he brought for her. He dreamed that she kissed the roses. He dreamed that she finally said I Love You to him. He dreamed that they finally had their blissful happily ever after. He dreamed... With open burning red eyes... He dreamed... That this storm in his life was nothing but a little off-weather. That it would rain soon and soothe this burn he was feeling.

**Tadap raha hoon , sulag raha hoon , teri hi yaad mein**

**Tu meri chaahat hein mera pyaar**

... He cried, out loud, in agony. He threw his table from its place, upturning it, creating a mess. He kicked the lamps, crying some more at the ripping pain his limbs were starting to feel. He screamed, voicelessly, as his lungs became void of air. If only she could hear him. If only she hadn't done this. If only she hadn't left him to die without her.

**Thaam lo na tum mujhe , yun mujhe , haan mujhe**

**Na sazaa do tum mujhe ,yun mujhe , tum mujhe**

... The morning came much too early. He didn't want it to come though. He didn't know what from when anymore. He felt discoursed, disoriented and dejected. What was he doing here in this room anyway? He couldn't remember. And how did he end up in the Bureau building ? He couldn't even remember when and how he ended up in this bureau room . He wished, still desperately, foolishly, wished for her to come and take him back home. Home... Well, home for him was her arms. That was all he wanted right now. Such a measly grim wish. One would laugh at him. THE VIVEK MASHRU wanted just to be in the arms of a girl. Yes, and that was his salvation. That was his collateral. That was what he would term as truly belonging. Her warm arms... That... Only that...

He felt the crowd i.e his seniors bustling, their cheery voices piercing his heart more. It was Valentine's Day now. And he cursed every one of those happy faces even more. He saw them in red, and that made him see only red. He looked at himself in the dark corner of bureau wall mirrors. He was still in the black shirt from last night. His hands were red though. Or a dark maroon.

**Meri dhadkano mein bas tera hi naam hein**

**Meri bekhudi hein tu , tu hi jahaan hein**

He winced at realizing the pain from last night. Suddenly, his head jerked up on hearing a voice. _She... she was wishing other people. Her voice sounded cheery. He felt the lump rise in his throat again._ But then she vanished. Nobody would dare come in this darkness of a room, He let go all of the leashes he had tied on him and shed tears again. He wanted so desperately for her to listen. Maybe then, she would come and console him. He prayed, again, hopelessly, that she heard him wrench in despair, and come to comfort him. But, nobody came. Nobody came to rescue him from his agony. Nobody wanted the imperfect weeping vivek after all. Everybody was waiting for the Superhero to come and shine on the day. Nobody wanted to see this grieving pulp of a man. It seemed time was standing still, just to give him time to regain the façade. Of course, he didn't know when and how, only his façade started mattering to everyone around him. As if they were scared, almost too scared to face the truth that he was weak and human. His knees came shattering down on the floor, as if he was still asking some unknown force up above, to grant him one thing. If only she would come . His soul would rest in peace. Cause, right now, it surely felt like he was dying. He prayed, to the deities, to the lords, to her, to everything in existence, for her to come once. Yet, she didn't.

**Yeh dil ki baatein tu kyu na jaane aa meri baahon mein meri**

**Kaise baatau mein dil ka haaaaaal**

He made his way out of the bureau hall, wiping away his face brashly. He made his way to nowhere, as if subconsciously just following her voice. A_ year before on valentines day vivek he proposed her , she accepted without wasting a second and She was hugging abhijeet right now, her face buried deep in his chest which he always wished . He couldn't help but curse abhijeet too, something he could have swore he never wanted to do. But he did. He cursed him to the seventh pit in hell. He couldn't see her face, nor understand why she was hugging him so publically. Maybe it was Valentine's Day for her after all. Only he was the fool. He wished she would turn around once and at least see him._ Then again all his memories vanished. But as soon as he felt that abhijeet had spotted him, he hid himself. He hid himself out of his sight, into the nearby fire exit...

**Chum lo na tum mujhe , yun mujhe , tum mujhe**

**Naa sazaa dooo tum mujhe , yun mujhe , tum mujhe **

Nobody should see his condition right now. Nobody could see how human he was. Nobody... He slumped down on the stairs in the fire exit, taking his face into his hands, his crushed his hair as he wrenched in pain and grief again, spilling his guts out in the form of brine. He cried till he felt he couldn't breathe. He cried till he felt he would die. He cried till he felt there was nothing left anymore. She heard him. She had heard him all along. She didn't need to be present around him to hear him. She could feel him from anywhere, it felt. She knew their souls would be intertwined like this, crushing her into his agony. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew her pain itself was enough a burden to carry, that she should avoid soaking in his pain too... Yet, why couldn't she move her hand away from the door of the fire exit, hearing his muffled sobs from the other side..

**Teri saath hi mein maru , tere saath hi mein jeeyu**

**Thaam lo na tum mujhe , yun mujhe , tum mujhe**

she moved towards him and holds his hand. He smiled at her. His soul left his body and they both walked together were their destiny is taking them .

* * *

**A/N :** Thankyou for reading :) The sentences in italic is his memory hope you all understood and sorry for mistakes ..Lastly please review :D


End file.
